


Just A Trim Today

by Prncsssarahj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is SUPER GAY, Oikawa owns a salon, Suga is ethereal, hairdresser au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prncsssarahj/pseuds/Prncsssarahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just an ordinary day in Oikawa's struggle-filled life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Trim Today

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveOikawaTooru2K15

When Tooru peeked out of the back room and saw who the first customer of the day was, he dropped his scissors with a muffled shriek. Iwa-chan, the rude turd lord, started laughing so hard he snorted his cherry cola onto the mirror he was supposed to be cleaning.   
"Damn, Tooru. It figures that the first person to want a haircut after you got back would be HIM," Iwa-chan teased, still sniffling with the after-effects of laughter.  
"Shut it, you poop nugget! He'll HEAR you," answered a distressed Oikawa. "It's so hard to cut his hair, I might CRY!"  
"I've offered time and time again, but strangely enough, you seem to LIKE Mister Refreshing over there, and-"  
"Shut up! I suppose I must eventually face my fears of accidentally ruining his perfect hair, goodbye!" Tooru said, eager to get away and definitely not touch Suga-chan's perfect hair, noooo.  
As soon as Sugawara Koushi spotted him, his face lit up in a beautiful, angelic, damn-I-am-so-gay kinda way and Tooru wondered what he had done to deserve torture of this level, for Pete's sake, he was just an innocent hairdresser.  
"Oikawa-san! I'm glad to see you're back, how was your trip?" asked Suga, getting up from one of the small chairs in the waiting room to meet Tooru at the cash register.  
"Not bad, my aunt was glad to get some help getting the house ready to sell, and my little cousins were even more glad to have a human jungle-gym," replied Tooru, albeit a bit bashfully. He was kinda in the middle of the internal "oh no, does he think I'm being conceited and trying to talk myself up?" crisis mingled with the "but dang, I really hope he realizes I'm trying to talk myself up" crisis, and overall he was just hoping to get through this without petting Suga's RIDICULOUSLY soft hair like a bajillion times. Just an average day.  
"Ah, kids are great, aren't they?" asked Suga, with what would seem like mischief in his eyes as he took off his RIDICULOUSLY SOFT BLUE SCARF (Tooru had held it once while Suga took off his coat and it was ALMOST as soft as Suga-chan's miracle hair).  
"Yeah, they're pretty cool," agreed Tooru, pulling up Suga's account. "Just a trim today, Sugawara-san?"  
"Yeah, although I think I might try a shorter hairstyle in about a month for summer, y'know?"  
"Oh, definitely," was Tooru's reply, but inside he was silently lamenting the loss of Suga-chan's perfect tresses. Dang, he needed to chill.   
"Say, don't you need my phone number? Y'know, to pull up the account?" Suga said with a hint of something sly in his voice.  
"Well, I was able to do it with just your name," Tooru said, tapping the table in confusion.  
"Oh, well do you think you might need my phone number for... another reason?"  
Wait. What?  
"Wait. What?" Tooru asked, pretty sure he was definitely reading too much sappy romance into the situation when Suga-chan probably wanted to be friends. He didn't seem like the kind to try for free haircuts, but you never know.  
"Y'know," said Suga, "in case you wanted to go for coffee or something?"  
"Hold up- Just to be clear, are you asking me out?" Tooru asked, really hoping Iwa-chan wasn't in earshot right now. If Suga said no, he just wanted to hang out, Tooru really didn't think Iwa-chan would let him live it down. "Hey Oikawa," he'd say, thirty years from now. "Remember that time you thought Mr. Refreshing was ASKING YOU OUT? LOL"  
"Well, I mean- Is it inappropriate? I totally didn't mean for it to be inappropriate, gosh, I shouldn't have asked you out at work, I'm so sorry-"  
"No, you were fine," assured Tooru. "You weren't creepy about it or anything, don't worry."  
By now, Suga was probably ready to combust in embarrassment, still holding his credit card, which he had been preparing to pay for his (probably awkward) haircut with, in a death grip.  
"Okay, I'm still sorry though," said Suga, staring at the credit card in his hand like it had the winning lotto numbers on it. His bangs were too long, they got in his eyes, and it occurred to Tooru that Suga had been waiting for him to get back before getting his hair cut. Holy moly, that was. So cute. Everything about Suga was so cute and now Tooru was the one who might combust.  
"I would love to go for coffee... or something... with you," Tooru blurted, feeling his face change to the color of a ripe pomegranate. Smooth, Tooru. Smooth.   
Suga froze.   
"Really?" he asked, like Tooru was the popular kid in elementary school handing out birthday party invites and Suga was TOTALLY ON THE INVITE LIST.  
"Um, really," mumbled Tooru, trying to remind himself that he was a twenty-four year old man with a degree in cosmetology and his own fricking hair salon and that he TOTALLY didn't need to blush this much.  
"It's a date then, Oikawa-san!" replied Suga, who seemed to be a bit giddy.   
"Well, I should definitely get you a haircut so you can feel nice and confident on this date of yours, huh?" Tooru said, venturing tentatively into flirtation mode.  
"Yeah, make me pretty," said Suga, batting his eyelashes playfully.  
"Hard to improve on perfection, but I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> #HeHasBeenSaved2K15


End file.
